


The Christmas Presents

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Cute Ending, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 19:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19678444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS Sewer King micro. Wendell smiled after his happy parents revealed a new toy alligator.





	The Christmas Presents

I never created Batman TAS.

Wendell smiled after his happy parents revealed a new toy alligator. A wonderful Christmas gift. He cuddled the toy before he thanked his parents.

Years later, Wendell was the Sewer King. Shunned by society. He used children to pick pockets.

New toy alligators were his first toy's friends. Wonderful presents.

THE END


End file.
